ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M2: West - Day 2
Votes *Alpha Werewolf accuses SpoonyGundam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=696803&postcount=198 *vaterite accuses Alpha Werewolf http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=697219&postcount=217 *SpoonyGundam accuses Alpha Werewolf http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=697652&postcount=252 *Alpha Werewolf retracts accusation of SpoonyGundam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=697728&postcount=263 *Loki accuses Alpha Werewolf http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=697863&postcount=266 *Nich accuses vaterite http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=698391&postcount=283 *VorpalEdge accuses Nich http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=698416&postcount=286 *McDohl accuses vaterite http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=698505&postcount=303 *Rai accuses vaterite http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=698524&postcount=306 *Torgo accuses vaterite http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=698546&postcount=312 *SpoonyGundam accuses vaterite http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=698559&postcount=319 *Nich accuses no one http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=698594&postcount=321 *Aeonus accuses vaterite http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=698609&postcount=322 *DemoWeasel accuses no one http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=698626&postcount=324 *VorpalEdge accuses Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=698638&postcount=325 *Nich accuses vaterite http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=698642&postcount=326 *McDohl accuses no one http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=698706&postcount=327 *Alpha Werewolf accuses vaterite http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=698716&postcount=328 *dwolfe accuses vaterite http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=698729&postcount=332 *Phantoon accuses vaterite http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=698759&postcount=340 *Byron accuses Epithet http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=698820&postcount=345 *SpecBebop accuses vaterite http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=698933&postcount=352 vaterite is lynched and revealed as a Citizen. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=699356&postcount=364 Final Vote Count vaterite: 10 Nich Rai Epithet Torgo SpoonyGundam Aeonus Alpha Werewolf dwolfe Phantoon SpecBebop Alpha Werewolf: 2 vaterite Loki Byron: 1 VorpalEdge Epithet: 1 Byron Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=696412&postcount=167 Wow! Real mafia! dtsund had thrilled at the stories of the mafia he'd been told on his granddaddy's knee, and now he was in the middle of a real live mob hit! Of course, he was one of the targets, but come on, it's still exciting! He knew all the stories, he'd be fine. So long as you always tipped your hat to them, paid them the proper respect, and did exactly as they said, you'd be the sole survivor to spread the word. Everyone knew that. dtsund put on his stylin' mafia hat and his stylin' replica pistol when there was a knock at the door. Who could it be at this hour? dtsund went over to the door of his villa and called out, "Who is it?" The person at the door answered, "Sorry, friend, but I was wondering... you wouldn't be interested in a late-night game of mafia, would you?" Wow, there were people here who were just as big a fan of mafia as he was! "Sure I would! I'll be right out!" dtsund opened the door, and there was another townsperson, with a stylin' mafia hat and a really convincing replica pistol! dtsund couldn't remember his name, but it didn't matter for now. Everyone should be using codenames, anyway. His new friend led him towards the ocean, to the cliff that bordered the town, and down a rocky path on the cliff face, to a small outcropping well out of view of the town. There were four others already there, each with their own mafia hat and replica pistol, ready to play. dtsund couldn't help himself. "Okay everyone, let's play. Everyone close your eyes... and now mafia, open your eyes and kill someone!" The five mafia looked down at dtsund's corpse, the bullet wound spurting blood. One of them gave his body a tip of the hat, before they picked it up and cast it off the cliff into the ocean below. The moral of the story is: replica pistols have REPLICA printed on the side. End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=699356&postcount=364 The town was angry and confused, but eventually Nich spoke up. "Neighbours," he announced, "we are all under siege from the mafia, and some of them walk among us. They will manipulate us into turning on each other, if we let them! So let them! I have here lists --", and with that he pulled out scraps of paper from his pocket, "-- of all those amongst us that others find suspicious. I have examined and cross-referenced the lists, and I believe I know who the ringleader of the mafia is! vaterite, you are a mafioso!" vaterite was shocked. "What?! I'm, what, I'm, tha's not fair!" "Admit your guilt, you naughty mafioso-and-so!" No-one could quite follow the mathematics, but there was a great deal of it and it all looked very official, and vaterite hardly managed to prove his innocence. In hindsight, they maybe should have wondered about the burden of proof a little more. As the sun set, vaterite was frogmarched to the coastal cliff and pushed off. vaterite's villa was already a mess. He hadn't made the bed, and he'd neglected cleaning for painting a wonderfully evocative picture of the town at twilight. He clearly hadn't left the villa all night. Notable Events Shinji-Fox changes username to DemoWeasel. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=697702&postcount=259 Red Hedgehog replaces DarkBlueFlannel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=700048&postcount=365 Category:Phases